Besides the imidazolidinecarboxamide derivatives described in the present application, compounds of similar structure have been described in the prior art, for example by Pirkle et al. in Chirality 4, 302-307 (1992), phenylaminocarbonyl-hydantoins in JP 11147878 as fungicides. Compounds of similar structure having a pharmacological effect are described in J. Med. Chem. 1995, 38, 923-933 as NK1 receptor antagonists.
Compounds having an inhibitory effect on endothelial lipase are described in the prior art, for example in WO2004/094394, WO2004/094393, WO2004/093872 or WO2006/111321.
It is an object of the present invention to provide alternative compounds which bring about an inhibition of endothelial lipase.